Bus Crash Bonding
by Sally97
Summary: Veronica was on the bus crash and was one of two survivors. She is now in a coma at Neptune Memorial Hospital fighting for her life like never before, while her best friends watch over her and wait for the day when they hear her sassy voice again. But who will bring Beaver to justice when the only people who know the truth are unconscious?
1. The Crash

**Bus Crash Bonding Chapter 1: The Crash**

The bus ride back to school was so boring and Veronica wasn't getting anywhere with Meg, so she just decided to listen to her iPod. Veronica glances towards Meg, who was sitting by her self. Sighing, she looks around the bus, taking out her headphones when she hears a familiar voice.

A couple rows ahead of her Benita was playing a message from Dick. It was a very funny booty call, that even made Veronica chuckle. Another girl was also on the phone, and the rest of the students were doing their own thing. The bus driver was humming along with a song on the radio, seemingly very happy.

Suddenly a loud explosion goes off in the front of the bus and everyone screams. The bus drives straight off the Pacific Coast Highway over the cliff. Veronica, still holding her phone, speed dials someone and yells

"HELP! THE BUS IS CRASHING! HELP!" into the phone, as the school bus free-falls through the air, landing with an almighty crash in the icy water. Veronica's phone smashes against the chair in front of her along with her hand, breaking it in four places. A jagged piece of metal, from the floor of the bus, goes threw her calf. Water floods threw the bus, people are screaming and crying. The roof of the bus collapses and a hole appears above Veronica.

"GUYS OVER HERE! THERE'S A HOLE!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. "MEG!" She yells, seeing her friend stuck under the roof being crushed.

"VERONICA! I'M SO SORRY!" Meg cries out. Veronica struggles over to Meg and tries to help her out, tears falling down her face.

"NO. Veronica, save yourself." Meg says squeezing Veronica's hand tightly. "You're a great friend." She says, as she pushes Veronica away from her.

Veronica screams as more of the roof falls on Meg blocking her from view. A PCHer called Cervondo pulls Veronica away from the lifeless body of Meg, with the help of a girl called Ronda. They half swim half walk back to the hole Veronica mentioned to them. Looking back Veronica sees both the bus driver and the teacher slumped in their seats as well as a guy called Peter who was also seating near the front of the bus. Benita was struggling to make it to where Veronica, Cervondo and Ronda were waiting for her. She goes under the water for a second, resurfacing farther away than she was before. The next time she goes under she doesn't make it back up.

Cervondo and Ronda help Veronica out of the hole, where Marcos was waiting for them. Ronda gets passed up next, just as the rest of the roof crumples inwards. Cervondo screams in pain.

"YOU GUYS GO ON." He yells back at them from somewhere inside the metal deathtrap.

"THANK YOU! YOU SAVED US!" Ronda shouts back, with tears running down her face.

They were all soaked to the bone and shivering.

"We have to make it to the shore!" Marcos tells us. Looking down at her leg Veronica collapses, falling heavily onto the roof of the bus that they were standing on.

"I can't." She says, trying not to look at her leg, which still had a small piece of metal in it. She tries to use her right hand to get back up but screams out with pain. "I think I've broken my hand." She says woozily.

"We are going to die!" Ronda says, breaking down and falling next to Veronica.

"I'm so sorry guys! It is all my fault!" Marcos says, sitting down on the other side of Veronica. He rips some fabric from his shirt and ties it around the wound on Veronica's leg.

"How is this your fault?" Veronica asks, lying back on the bus so that she couldn't see her leg.

"Because he was trying to kill me and Peter, and everyone else was collateral damage." Marcos says sadly, whipping away a tear.

"Who?" Veronica says; her eyes fluttering closed as she spoke.

"Cassidy blew up the bus."

"What?" She asks dreamily.

"Veronica! You've lost so much blood! OH MY GOD! Veronica DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Ronda yells, snapping out of her stupor.

"Ronda, stay here and help stop the bleeding! I'm going to try and swim to shore and get some help!" Marcos says. He jumps into the water and starts swimming to shore.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Ronda says ripping up her shirt and tying it around Veronica's leg. She was now in nothing but a singlet and short shorts.

A siren started ringing, but it sounded so far off to Veronica, who was close to passing out, and also to Ronda who was shaking from cold. She was close to passing out too.

"Veronica, don't fall asleep." Ronda says, lying her head down on the bus, to Veronica who was already asleep. "Don't fall asleep." She says drifting off herself.


	2. The Call

**Bus Crash Bonding Chapter 2: The Call**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! hope you like the next chapter.**

Logan's phone starts ringing. He pulls his car over and looks at the caller Id, smirking, he answers his phone.

"Hello Mars-" He stops talking when he hears screaming on the other line.

"HELP! THE BUS IS CRASHING! HELP!" Comes the panicked voice of Veronica.

"VERONICA! VERONCIA!" He yells into his phone. Suddenly the line goes dead. Logan was in his car on his way home from school. He quickly did a 'U' turn and headed in the direction of the Pacific Coast Highway, knowing that Veronica was on her way back from the Shark's Stadium journalism excursion.

_Oh God! What happened? Veronica? Dick? Duncan? Were they all on the bus? Are they dead? Oh God no! No! _Logan thinks, driving just over the speed limit in his big yellow car.

The scene he arrives upon is nothing to what he expected. Dick, Duncan, Cassidy and some other 09ers were standing at the edge of the cliffs, watching something happening below with a look of horror and shock. Deputies from the Sheriff's Station were keeping them from getting too close to the edge, and others were interviewing people. Logan gets out of his car and walks over to Dick. He looks down and sees the yellow school bus all smashed up in the ocean below. A couple ambulance vans and a few Deputies' cars were down on the shore, with rescuers in the water attempting to help the people trapped inside the bus.

"Logan." Dick says slapping a hand on Logan's back, sadness clear in his normally cheerful and carefree voice.

"Was she on the bus?" Logan asked with no emotion, knowing the answer before Dick opened his mouth, and no noise come out. "Dick. Was she on the bus?" He asks again this time with desperation in his voice, praying that she wasn't actually on the bus and she was safe and fine and he was just panicking over nothing.

"Yeah buddy, she was." Dick says sadly. Logan looks away from his friend and stares out to sea. Wiping away a stray tear, Logan looks back at Dick who puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine man. She's Veronica Mars, a badass blond who doesn't take shit from anyone." Dick says reassuringly, trying to make Logan smile. Logan just looks at him, raw emotion in his eyes.

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah man!" Dick smiles weakly. The look in Logan's eyes making him want to do everything he can to help his friend.

An hour later a nearby Deputy gets a buzz from someone down on the shore. "Seven dead, and two survivors. The survivors are currently being taken to Neptune Memorial Hospital." The man on the other end of the radio says.

Logan grabs the Deputy by the front of his shirt.

"Who survived?" He asks desperately, sadness and unshed tears in his deep brown eyes. The Deputy takes pity on him and asks the man on the other line of the radio.

"We have identified both survivors via their wallets. Two Caucasian females, Ronda and Veronica Mars."

Logan thanks the Deputy and runs over to his car, closely followed by Dick. Pulling out his phone, Logan calls the number of Mars Investigation knowing that Mr. Mars would probably be there at this time of day. He would want to know what happened as soon as possible.

"Mars Investigation, Keith Mars speaking. How may I help you?" Comes the voice from the other line.

"Mr. Mars, it's Logan Echolls"

"Logan?" Keith asks, confused as to why Logan would be calling him.

"Yeah. Veronica's been in a bus crash. I know that the Sheriffs Department was going to call you, but I thought that the sooner you knew the better. She's on her way to Neptune Memorial Hospital."

"What happened? Is she all right?" Keith says panicking.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good."

"Thank you for calling me Logan, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, really. I hope she's alright."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye Mr. Mars."

Logan starts his car and heads to the Hospital, with Dick riding shotgun.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! :)


	3. The Hospital

**Bus Crash Bonding Chapter 3: The hospital**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but here's the new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Keith Mars arrives at the Neptune Memorial Hospital to find Logan Echolls sitting in the waiting room, accompanied by non-other than Dick Cassablancas. Logan wasn't reading anything or watching the annoyingly loud TV that was above him, he was just sitting there, staring at the opposite wall. Dick kept glancing from his surfing magazine to Logan; like he was making sure that his friend hadn't turned into a flesh-eating zombie since he last looked at him.

Keith catches Logan's eye and nods slightly, in thanks for the call.

Logan watches as Keith talks to the lady at the front desk, then gets led down a corridor by another nurse. Only family members were aloud to see her at the moment. Logan had almost told the lady that he was Veronica's husband just to be able to see her, but thought better of it.

Three hours later Logan and Dick are still sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, in the same positions. Dick kept glancing up from his magazine, which he wasn't really reading because he was still on the same two pages, and Logan still unmoving. It was now about half past seven at night. Keith walks out into the waiting room and comes over to where Logan and Dick were sitting.

"She's in a coma." He says to Logan. "The doctors are doing everything they can." Keith continues, mainly trying to reassure himself.

"Can I see her?" Logan asks, pain clear in his deep brown eyes. Keith nods slowly and leads the two guys down a corridor and past many rooms until he stops at a private room near the end of the corridor.

Logan steps inside the small room. There she was, his Veronica lying on a hospital bed. There was a bandage around her and another one around her head, a cast around her right hand, cuts on her arms, neck and a deep one on her cheek. There were tubes in her arms and one in her mouth. A machine next to her bed was showing her heart rate.

Logan takes in the scene before him with tears falling down his face. There was a chair on either side of her bed and Logan took the closest one before he collapsed. The sight of Veronica like this hurt him more than any physical pain. She was so strong and smart and sassy, but lying there in the hospital bed she just looked so small and broken.

He shakily places his hands on the side of her bed. Slowly he builds up the courage and holds her small, undamaged hand in his large ones. Logan places a kiss on her hand and gently places her hand back on the bed, but doesn't let go of it.

Dick puts a hand on Logan's shoulder and hands him a coffee, which he had quickly grabbed. Keith, who had already sat back down on his chair on the other side of Veronica, reached out his hand to placed it on Veronica's shoulder. Dick stands behind Logan and looks at Veronica lying in the hospital bed. He felt very out of place here standing vigil over Veronica's sickbed, but he wasn't here for himself, he was here for his friend who needed him.

"Have you told Wallace?" Logan croaks out, his throat's dry from his silent tears.

"I called him just after you called, but Alicia wasn't home from work and he had to look after Darrel. He is way over now." Keith replies not looking up from his daughter.

The three men stay there for half an hour in comfortable silence. Logan with both hands wrapped around Veronica's hand, Keith with his hand now resting on her wounded hand, and Dick sitting in a chair he had grabbed earlier, not daring to look at the hospital bed of the sassy, blond who he had come to know as one of his best friend's girlfriend. Either Logan or Duncan, but personally Dick thought that Veronica was better with Logan, she made Logan happier than he ever was. When Veronica was with Logan she seemed happier then when she was with Duncan, more whole. With Duncan she seemed incomplete, missing something. Or someone.

Suddenly Wallace bursts into the room, breaking the silence, and walks over to his best friend lying motionless in the hospital bed. He doesn't even notice the other people in the room. The only thing he cared about was the fact that his best friend was in a coma. The girl who stood up in front of most of the school and cut him down from a flagpole. His fearless, intellectual, badass, marshmallow of a best friend, was lying broken and hurt with nothing he could do to help her.

Logan had withdrawn his hand from Veronica's hand, when Wallace had entered the room, and had pushed his chair farther back so that Wallace could have some room next to her bed.

Wallace carefully picks up her hand and looks down at her damaged body. Almost everybody on that bus died, except two lucky people both of whom were in comas due to hypothermia, blood loss and/or head trauma.

"She'll wake up and be up to her old mischief any day now." Wallace thinks, praying that his best friend would be okay.

Dick gets up from his chair and offers it to Wallace, saying that he needs to get home.

"Man, if you need anything call me." He says to Logan, as he walks out the door.

"Thanks Dick." Logan says, giving Dick an appreciative, weak smile, which Dick takes as a good sign.

Wallace takes the seat Dick just vacated and puts his head in his hands, rubbing away the tears that were falling from his eyes at the sight of Veronica all banged up.

Another ten minuets, or so, of silence occurs before Mac walks threw the door of Veronica's hospital room.

"Veronica!" She moans, reaching for her friend's hand, which Logan had once again released upon Mac's arrival.

"How," she chokes, "how is she?"

"She's in a coma." Keith says, still not looking up from his precious daughter. "The doctors can't do very much else."

"Will she... will she ever wake up?" Mac asks.

"They don't know." Keith replies whipping a tear from his cheek.

Mac looks over at Veronica's Dad. Keith Mars was staring at his daughter's face, searching for a sign of life. He looked just as broken as Veronica did.

"Hey, Wallace, you should see if your Mom could come down to sit with Mr. Mars." Mac whispers to her friend, as she leans over to him.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second." He whispers back, as he gets up from his chair "Here, have my seat, I'll grab another one." He says a bit louder so the rest of the room knows where he's going.

Wallace comes back in the room a couple of minutes later, carrying another chair. He places it next to Mac's chair. Sitting down he holds her hand and gives it an encouraging squeeze.


	4. Logan and Wallace

**Bus Crash Bonding Chapter 4: Logan and Wallace**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for an update! But here it is! :) This is a chapter focused on Logan and Wallace bonding, so enjoy! :)**

Alicia arrives soon after Wallace's call. She grabs another chair and sits next to Keith, gripping one of his hands, while the other is on Veronica's arm. Logan, Wallace and Mac sit in their seats opposite Keith and Alicia, with the silent form of Veronica in between them. They sit there in silence, watching, hoping, wishing, and waiting for signs of life from Veronica, well into the night.

At 10pm Alicia had to go home to look after Darrell, who was at a friends house for a while, but promised that she would be back in the morning. At midnight Mac's parents came to get her from the hospital to make her get some sleep. She said she would be back around lunchtime tomorrow. At about two in the morning Keith crashed and fell asleep in his chair. He was exhausted. That just left Logan and Wallace alone to watch over their blond detective.

"I can't remember the last time Veronica was this quiet?" Logan says, trying to lighten the mood of the hospital room.

"Yeah, any minute now she'll wake up and yell at us for worrying about her." Wallace jokes, making Logan chuckle softly.

"I don't think we've ever really had a conversation before." Logan says, after a pause.

"The time you smashed in Veronica's headlights didn't really count, did it?" Wallace says sarcastically, smiling at the memory of Veronica's prank on Logan that led to the incident.

"Well, she did plant a bong in my locker." Logan grins, also remembering the event. "Pretty damn good prank!"

"She hit three birds with one stone with that. Piss you off, save my butt from the PCHers, and piss off Sheriff Lamb." Wallace grins.

"She would of loved pissing off both me and Lamb." Logan says, after another pause.

"That's when Veronica and I became friends. Ya know, I never really got the story of how you and her became friends?"

"That was a long time ago. We were twelve, and she was playing soccer at the oval and I was playing in the playground with my older sister Trina. Trina made me go get her shoes so that she didn't have to get sand on her feet as she got off the playground. So I was walking back to where we left our stuff and out of nowhere a soccer ball hits me in the face." Logan chuckles. "Veronica came running over to me. I was crying because it hurt like hell, she had one hell of a kick, and she was crying when she got to me because she felt so bad for hitting me. Her Dad came over, as well as half the team, and he helped me to sit up. He held an ice pack to my forehead and asked me some questions to see if I had a concussion, while Veronica was sitting next to me still tearful. I gave her a hug to make her feel better and we both started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. And that was the story of how Veronica and I met. After the game Mr. Mars took Veronica, Trina and me for ice cream and then drove Trina and me home."

"Seems like you've both been through hell since then."

"Yeah." Logan says sadly. "She was one of my best friends."

"You guys really hurt her last year." Wallace says, grinding his teeth. Logan didn't reply. He knew he had hurt Veronica, and he could never really make it up to her.

A long pause follows Wallace's words where the only sounds in the quite hospital room were the beeping of the machines next to Veronica and the sounds of everyone's breathing.

"Why did you do it?" Wallace says after a while. "Why did you turn your back on her?"

"It's complicated." Logan says, trying to end the conversation. Wallace looks at his friend sadly lying in the hospital bed and sighs, remembering the time she came to his house and told him everything about Lily, Logan, Duncan and herself.

"She told me everything." Wallace says, slowly, trying to see if Logan knew what he meant about the whole story.

"She did?" He says, looking at Wallace incredulously. "She must really trust you."

"It took her a year to tell me about it though. She came to my house in tears and told me all about it." Wallace says; the vulnerability in Veronica's voice had crushed him. Logan looks shamefully down at his hands, which were shaking slightly from rage about what happened to Veronica.

"She doesn't blame you for what happened. You know at Shelly's party. She told me." Wallace says, not sure why he was protecting Logan from himself.

"She should. I was the one with the drugs."

"Yeah, but you didn't give it to her directly, and you were one of the only people who didn't take advantage of her. Wow."

"What?" Logan asks, looking up at Wallace.

"I never thought I would be defending Logan Echolls from himself. I don't even know you, only what Veronica has told me about you." Wallace says, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, well. I never thought I would be talking to you about Veronica Mars. And she knows be the best so you've got a pretty good source for your information." Logan says, smiling slightly at the girl in question.

"She's my best friend, my whole life changed when she cut me down from that flag pole."

"She used to be one of my best friends, then I blamed her for Lily's death, then I hated her for changing, then I started liking her again, then I hired for her PI skills, then we were acquaintances, then we were sort of friends, then she kissed me, then we dated, then she accused me of killing Lily and broke my heart, the I loved her, and then she broke my heart again."

"It really is complicated." Wallace says, taken aback at how much Logan has told him tonight.

"You don't say."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think she was happier at the start of ths summer than any time I've ever seen her." Wallace says, smiling encouragingly at Logan, who was looking at him with a glimmer of hope in his chocolate brown eyes, which turn to despair again.

"Yeah, well. She also seemed pretty happy with Duncan at the end of the summer." He says sadly. Wallace just shrugs.

"I will never understand the full extent of what goes on in Veronica Mars' head, but I do know that she really did like you and that she was with Duncan for a bit of normality in her life. 'Normal is the watch word.'"

"I don't think anyone will ever really know what is going on in her head." Logan says.

"True dat."

"Hey, I'm going to grab a coffee did you want one?" Logan asks, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, thanks." Wallace replies, smiling slightly.

"No probs." Logan says, glancing at Veronica one last time, before leaving the room.

Wallace leans back in his chair and sighs.

"Veronica, he's kinda a nice guy. I finally understand why you liked him, but why did you have to break his heart?" He asks his best friend lying in the hospital bed next to him, with which she replies with silence.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, remember to review! :) **

**The title of the next chapter will be "There has to be a Morning after" that's not much of a spoiler for the next chapter, so I'll just say that this was a Wallace and Logan focused chapter and the next one will be leaning towards Mac. So keep reading/reviewing! :D**


	5. There has to be a morning after

**Bus Crash Bonding Chapter 5: There has to be a morning after**

**A/N: You guys should feel so loved this is two chapter updates in two days! :)**

**Have fun with this chapter guys!**

It was lunch time, the day after the bus crash, and Mac had decided to skip all her afternoon classes so that she could come down to the hospital to see Veronica. She was surprised to see Logan and Wallace still there when she arrived at petit blond's room. Not so much Wallace but more Logan.

"Hey Mac." Wallace says, as she enters the room.

"Hey," she replies, "how's she going?"

"The same." Wallace says, glancing at the blond in the hospital bed.

"Hey Mac." Logan says hesitantly, from his seat next to the bed.

"Logan." Mac says sharply. She walks over to Veronica's bed and holds her friend's hand for a second and squeezes it.

Mac grabs something out of her bag and places it next to Veronica, on the side table next to her bed. As she steps away Logan and Wallace sees a small stuffed tiger on the table. It looked old, and was missing an eye, but it looked loved. Mac turns around to find both guys watching her.

"It's just an old toy of mine. I thought because it looked so horribly plain in here, I'd lighten it up a bit." Mac says in explanation, shrugging her shoulders and sitting down next to Wallace.

"Mac, that's great idea. I'm just gonna run home and grab mine." Wallace says, standing up. "I should go to Veronica's house and pick up her favorite blanket. Bye guys." He says walking over to the door. "Oh, and Mac. Go easy on him." Wallace says leaning down next to Mac and whispering to her so that Logan couldn't hear. She gives him a confused look and watches him leave the room.

"See ya Wallace." Logan calls.

That just left Logan and Mac in the room with Veronica. They had never actually had a conversation before so it was bound it be awkward.

"Where's Keith?" Mac says after a couple minuets of silence.

"Alicia convinced him to go home and get some sleep. That was a couple hours ago." Logan replies. "It's the first time he's left her side."

"Have you slept?" She asks.

"Nope. You?"

"Not a wink."

"I keep going through, in my mind, what would have happened if I'd gotten on that bus with her." He says, looking sadly at the small blond in the hospital bed.

"You might be in another bed down the corridor, or dead, or throwing some sort of YOLO party. No one will ever know." Mac says, also looking at Veronica.

"It's so horrible to see her like this." Logan says, after another pause.

"I know what you mean. She's such a strong person. It hurts so much to see her so defenseless and small." Mac says.

"She's always been small." Logan says.

"But not like this."

"Yeah I get what you mean. It's like the... the coma has made her look younger and more innocent."

"Yeah," Mac says, "I've never seen her like this."

"I have." Logan says. "Before Lily's death she was so sweet and innocent. But the person she is now was always just below the surface back then, only no one could see it, except Lily, her Dad and me. Her cynicism really happened when Duncan broke up with her, when Lily dead, when her mum left, when her friends left her and when... when I hurt her out of grief."

"All of that made Veronica think, no, it made her believe that everyone she loved would leave her. She got a year of disappointments before she met Wallace and then me."

"Well, you see. The darkest hour is just before dawn." Logan says smiling at Mac. "You guys are way better friends than I could ever be."

"No, I don't think so." Mac replies, smiling slightly back at him.

"Why's that?" Logan asks, genially surprised by her confession.

"You haven't left the hospital since Veronica got here." She says, with a half smile.

"I can't bare the thought of her waking up and me not being there. You know, to apologies, hug her, and cry with her and just to see her smile again." Logan says, smiling at the thought.

"I can't wait to see that look of surprise on her face when she wakes up and sees everyone crowded around her room, knowing how much we all really care about her." Mac says, smiling warmly at her friend lying in the hospital bed.

"That look, that look would be priceless." Logan says, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, it really would." Mac agrees, chuckling with him. Logan glances at Veronica lovingly. Mac sees the look and smiles. She can tell that he really does care for Veronica, and that he still loves her.

"Hey, I'm starving. Do you think the hospital cafeteria food has improved somewhat since last night's horror?" Logan asks as he stands up.

"Seems as though you guys were having the same thoughts as I was." Wallace says, carrying bags of Chinese food.

"Yum!" Mac says, getting up and giving Wallace a hand.

"I'll just pop into the cafeteria and be back." Logan says, making a move to walk out of the room, when Wallace blocks him.

"There's plenty to go round." Mac says, handing Logan a bag.

"Really?" Logan says, rubbing his neck and looking hungrily at the bags of food.

"For a fellow Veronica Mars watcher? Always." Wallace says smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks." Logan replies with a smile, helping himself.

**A/N: Remember to review! :)**

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	6. The Wake Up Call

**Bus Crash Bonding Chapter 6: The Wake Up Call**

**A/N: I have decided to create a blog on Tumblr to advertise my new stories and new chapters, so please follow me at **

**Without much further ado here is another chapter, enjoy! :)**

_One week later_

Logan was giving Wallace a lift to the hospital after school for the past week and they had become quite close. They walk into Veronica's hospital room and sit down in their usual spots next to her bed.

"Ya know, apparently coma patients can hear what is going on around them." Wallace says, fishing his homework out of his bag.

"Well, that's not creepy." Logan comments, as he gets out his own homework.

"That's just what I've heard." Wallace says, looking at Veronica wishing for her to be able to talk to him.

"So what, we can talk to her and she can hear us?"

"Yeah, something like that." Wallace replies. Logan looks at Veronica curiously, and frowns. Wallace sees the look Logan gave his best friend and decided to give them some privacy. "Hey man, I'm just going to the vending machine. Did you want anything?" Wallace asks.

"Nah I'm fine." Logan says, and gives Wallace a look of thanks as he leaves the room.

Slowly Logan gets up from his seat and walks over to Veronica's bed. Bending down he kisses her forehead and smooth's his hand over her hair.

"Veronica. It's Logan. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for all that has happened. I really wish you'd wake up and hit me for being so stupid. We are all rooting for you Ronnie. Every day since you've been in a coma there has been someone with you." Logan whispers, holding her hand up to his lips he kisses it gently. "I miss you so much. Just please wake up Veronica. We are all here for you, just please wake up." A lone tear falls down his cheek; whipping it away he leans down and kisses her forehead again. Logan sits back down on his chair and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Keith was standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold. He brushes his own tears away before clearing his throat with a cough and entering the room. Logan jumps slightly, from being brought out of his thoughts by Keith's entrance.

"Hello Mr. Mars." Logan says, his throat still a bit raw from his tears.

"Hello Logan, and it is Keith to you." Keith says, smiling slightly at the young man who was crying over his daughter's hospital bed. Logan nods his head in understanding, hoping that Keith didn't hear all of what he had said. Keith sits down opposite Logan and leans forward on his chair and places a loving hand on Veronica's broken hand. He leans back and takes out a book.

"Hey Logan, Keith." Mac says, entering the room, not noticing the moment between the two guys.

"Hello Mac, are you guys going to be doing homework? Because I could leave if you wanted?" Keith asks, as Mac takes a seat next to Logan.

"No, of course you can stay. Unless our noise would disturb you?" Logan says.

"Nope, I don't really mind being disturbed, this book isn't very good." He says with a half smile.

"Now that's that is settled, where is Wallace?" Mac asks, looking at Logan.

"He went to the vending machine." Logan replies, bringing his homework back onto his lap.

"Hey everyone. I have chocolate." Wallace says, walking back into the room holding some snacks. He throws a packet of 'crunchy M&M's' to Mac, a 'Mars bar' to Logan, accompanied by a wink, and a 'Snickers bar' to Keith. He keeps a 'Flake' for himself. Logan grins at Wallace looking at the chocolate bar that landed on his Math book.

"Thanks Wallace." He says.

"Thank you Wallace." Keith says opening his chocolate.

"Yeah, thanks." Mac says, already eating some 'M&M's'. "Oh, and Wallace here are your bio notes from today, and Logan your Math homework." Mac says handing out the paper.

"Thanks Mac." Wallace and Logan say at the same time.

"And Logan you left me alone in Math today, Mr. Jay was so mean today and I had no one to talk to all hour. Why do you have to leave early on Thursdays?" Mac asks.

"Less traffic to the hospital if I leave early." Logan smirks, "And I'm here now to help you with your Math homework."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Echolls, you know that we work on the hardest questions together." Mac replies, slapping Logan's arm in a friendly manner.

"I still find it hilarious that he gets the same marks as you in Math." Wallace laughs.

"As surprising as it is, I enjoy Math. I've always been good at it." Logan says seriously.

"One of Neptune's many mysteries." Mac says chuckling.

"Another being, what my class did today in bio. Mac who did you get these notes off?" Wallace asks, trying to read the writing with difficulty.

"I got them off Jamie." Mac replies, not looking up from her Math homework.

"Oh, I know Jamie. And I think the longer I stare at the page the more I can understand what it says." Wallace says, squinting at the page of notes.

They work in silence, every so often helping each other with their work. Keith reads his book, Mac and Logan work on their Math homework, and Wallace rewrites Jamie's bio notes into his own exercise book.

A couple of nurses run passed the door, breaking the silence of the hospital corridor. A voice on the speaker system of the hospital says that it was a code 5 in one of the rooms of the hospital. Keith gets up and walks out of the room, his brows furrowed.

"What's going on?" He asks one of the nurses.

"One of the surviving girls from the bus crash is awake." The nurse replies, hurrying down the corridor.

**A/N: muhahahah! a cliffhanger! remember to review! :)**


	7. Duncan's Confession at Dick's Confusion

**Bus Crash Bonding Chapter 7: Duncan's Confession**

**A/N: I posted the last chapter yesterday and already its got 4 great reviews! Thanks everyone who has been reviewing my stories, you are AWESOME! So I shall reward you with another chapter. Some people have been asking about Duncan and Dick, so this chapter is centred around them both. Enjoy! :)**

Dick drives his car down the driveway of the Kane mansion, pulling up in front of the house. He jumps out and rings the doorbell. A plump elderly woman answers the door.

"Hello Dick, what can I do for you?" The woman asks, smiling fondly at the young blond surfer.

"Hey Jenny. Duncan still hibernating?" Dick asks, stepping inside the house after the cleaner, a worried look on his face that he hides trying to feign indifference.

"Ah, poor boy is still in his room yes. You will try to get him to come out, wont you?" Jenny asks.

"I'll do my best." He says. Dick smiles at Jenny, then walks towards the bedroom wing of the house intending on finding Duncan's room. He finds Duncan lying in his bed staring up at the sealing, exactly the same position that he was in when Dick left yesterday. The bus crash was one week ago, and since then Duncan hasn't really moved much.

_If he is so worried about Veronica, then why doesn't he get off his ass and go to the hospital to watch over her like Logan and her friends? People grieve in different ways I suppose, but she's not dead yet. Duncan is acting like she has died._ Dick thought.

"Hey, man. How you doing?" Dick asks the unmoving figure on the bed, cautiously. His only reply was a grunt. "You know, I think Mr. Mars and Veronica's friends would appreciate you being at the hospital with them. If you want I could drive you down there now?"

"I don't care." Duncan replies. Dick frowns and looks at Duncan, disgust written on his face.

"You don't care that your girlfriend is fighting for her life in the hospital?" He asks, outraged by his friends lack of interest.

"Dick, Meg died on that bus! How can I think about Veronica when Meg is dead?" Duncan yells, sitting up straight in his bed. His face screwed up in anger.

"Meg may be dead, but Veronica isn't. When someone dies you have to go on, that's the thing about life. It is messed up and cruel but it goes on. And you have to put away your own grief and be there for when Veronica wakes up. After that you can greave all you want." Dick says, sitting down on the bed next to Duncan.

"No Dick. You don't get it. Meg was pregnant with my child when she died, and I'm still in love with her." Duncan says, tears falling down his face as he leans his head into his hands. "And Veronica was never really in love with me. She still loves Logan, and I can't get in the way of that." He says, looking up to face Dick. "Not again. Besides, she deserves to be with someone who loves her completely and for who she is. Logan does. Although he may never admit to it, he has loved Veronica since the day he first met her. Lily and myself have been standing in the way for far too long." Duncan looks down at his hands, and laughs. "Please, look after Logan for me. I'm not going to be a very good friend at the moment. And thanks Dick."

"For what?" Dick asks, puzzled and still in shock from Duncan's revelations.

"For looking out for me and even being here. And for helping me realize my feelings. You are a great friend." Duncan says, giving Dick a watery smile.

"No probs, man. And by the way you smell like a horses ass, go have a shower." Dick says, breaking up the emotional tension that had settled on the room. Duncan chuckles, and Dick stands up to leave. "See ya dude." He says, smiling down at his friend.

"Bye." Duncan says as Dick turns and leaves the room.

Dick walks out of Duncan's room and back down the corridor of the bedroom wing into the main area of the house. He waves goodbye to Jenny and makes his way out of the front doors of the Kane mansion to his car. Pulling out his phone, Dick leans against his car and texts Logan.

_Can you give me a hand with my homework? –Dick_

Dick sighs and opens the door of his car to sit down inside and wait for a reply from Logan. Since the crash Logan had been hanging around Veronica's friends and Dick hadn't really seen much of him. He was feeling a bit cut off. First Logan ditches him, and then Duncan goes into deep depression. The only person to hang out with is Beav, but recently even his own little brother has been acting weird. Pulling out his phone again he texts Beaver.

_Hey, you wanna come down to the hospital with me to see Logan? – Dick_

Dick's phone buzzes and he looking down to find a text from Logan.

_Yeah, sure man. I'm down at the hospital. – Logan_

He smiles despite himself. Logan had been sitting around Veronica's hospital bed for a week now. The guy really cared for her, and Dick was seeing what Duncan meant about the two of them. Even when they hated each other, Dick could remember times when Logan would look over to Veronica sitting with her friends a look of sadness would show on his face. Dick's phone buzzes a second time and he sees a text from Beav.

_Yeah I'll come for a while. Can you pick me up from home?_

Dick quickly texts back that he will be there in five. He puts his phone on the seat next to him and starts his car. Heading for home, and then to the Neptune Memorial Hospital.

**A/N: Remember to review! :)**


End file.
